


lights, camera, action!

by loretoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: Luhan makes porn videos for a living, and he wants a new model for a change.





	lights, camera, action!

Luhan made amateur porn videos for a living.

He had an average camera, an average apartment, and a bigger-than-average dick that the porn industry considered worthy of paying for. Besides, he had outstanding levels of stamina, so the videos were long enough to try different positions and kinks.

His videos had a fair amount of viewers, and were up in different websites, all with his characteristic watermark on them, a very disturbing deer-like creature fucking an ass, courtesy of Yixing, his graphic designer “manager”. Or more like the dude that found the girls for Luhan to fuck.

Luhan was in the straight side of porn industry, but that didn’t mean he was. Actually, Luhan didn’t like girls at all. He thought they were hot, and his cock did harden when the girls played with it, but he never felt anything else. It was just business. He was into dudes, but he knew porn videos featuring girls were way better paid.

But lately, he felt bored.

Girl after girl, boob here, big ass there. It became routine and routine for Luhan was always boring. One of the reasons he chose this as his job. But editing the videos, looking at the home screen of his website… it all seemed so plain. Even the views went down a little in the last couple of months. This needed something more, but he didn’t know what.

Walking down the street, he started wondering what was it that his videos were lacking. Maybe some bondage? He didn’t know if he was into that. Maybe interracial? Luhan was sure he couldn’t afford someone of another race. But suddenly something came up.

“A boy” he said to Yixing while they were having coffee, outside they favorite coffee shop.

“What do you mean… a boy?”

“You know, a small, cute, shy boy” Luhan  closed his eyes to picture the scene in his mind. “I can see him right now, staring at the camera shyly, covering his little mouth…”

“Dude, stop, that’s creepy and illegal”

“Don’t be stupid, Yixing. He doesn’t have to be underage, he just needs to look underage, okay? I know you won’t disappoint me”

“But wasn’t you who told me gay videos were cheaper than girl’s videos? And what about your audience? Wouldn’t this freak some of them out?”

“Maybe… but to be honest Xing, I don’t really care. I’ll lose some, but I’ll win some more. And I just can’t keep doing girls anymore… soon my cock won’t even react. I don’t like it, I need the change”

  
  
  


A few days later -and way sooner than Luhan expected- Yixing sent him a couple of pics to his phone. They were of a really cute boy, very young looking. In the first one he was sitting down and looking at the side. Short, brown hair styled up adorned his head and he was wearing a white shirt with blue sleeves. He looked very slim. He had a cute little nose and white fair skin.

In the second picture, he was looking straight at the camera, and Luhan felt like his heart skipped a beat. The boy was stunning. His dark brown, cat-like eyes pierced through the screen and made Luhan blush. His small and pink mouth curved down giving him a kind of upset look that made him even more cute. Luhan was so entranced by the picture, he jumped when a new message arrived.

 

_his name is kim minseok. he will be visiting you tomorrow. u’re welcome!!1_

 

The next day and at four on the dot, three shy knocks were heard on Luhan’s door. The chinese checked himself once more on the mirror, even if he already spent almost two hours in the bathroom getting washed, styling his hair and putting on perfume. Unusual to him, since he never bothered so much with any of his models before, after all, it was them who appeared on the videos.

When he finally opened the door, Minseok was standing right there looking a little scared and lost.

“You must be Minseok” Luhan said extending his hand. “I’m Luhan, please come in”

Minseok shook it back and muttered a shy thank you before coming in, sure in his step besides looking like an afraid kitten on his doorstep.

Luhan invited him to sit on the sofa, and offered him something to drink. Minseok politely refused.

“So… tell me how it went, with Yixing. Why do you want to do this?”

“He… uhm… came to me at the grocery store, showed me his card and told me the whole business. I wasn’t going to accept but…”

“But?”

“He… uhm, showed me a picture of you” Minseok almost whispers, but Luhan is able to catch it. The boy is looking down and his face is impossibly red. Luhan smiles a small smile of victory, and forces himself to be calm about it.

“Oh?”

“Well… and the pay is good, but…” Minseok looks up. “I’ve wanted for a while to do more… perverted things” when he says this, Luhan can already feel the blood going down. So he just goes for it.

Luhan gets closer to the boy, and licks his ear seductively. Minseok shudders visibly and opens his eyes wide. “Perverted things, huh? Like this?” he sucks on Minseok’s earlobe and a shy, almost inaudible moan escapes Minseok’s pink lips. Luhan places a hand on his chin and turns his face so they are facing each other. The older starts explaining how it will work, with a sultry gaze stuck on Minseok’s mouth. “I have three cameras. One on the tripod at the end of the bed, one next to it on top the tv and one in my hand, but that one is on only sometimes. No condoms, but I’m clean. I’m sure Yixing told you about all of that and showed you my papers” Minseok nodded. “If you want me to stop, we will stop, but the ideal is having it done in one take, okay? Sure you wanna do this?” Luhan asked resisting the urge to attack Minseok’s milky neck.

“Yes” the boy answered with his eyelids half closed, eyes stuck on Luhan’s lips. “Sure”

“Good, so what are we waiting for, then?”

Luhan stood up and offered a hand to Minseok who immediately took it. They walked to the bedroom and Minseok got up the bed while Luhan adjusted the camera. He hadn’t been this excited in fucking one of his models since… ever.

The tall chinese pressed the red button, and made sure the camera was filming before leaving it there. Then, he went to the bed, kneeling on it making his way to Minseok who was looking at him expectantly, sitting with his back against the headboard and pushing his knees against his chest. Luhan reached for the boy’s nape, urging him to open his legs so he could take his place in between, and Minseok did slowly, always turning red at every movement Luhan tried on him.

When Luhan was close enough, he finally could taste Minseok’s delicious neck and it was in fact, delicious. Minseok smelled so good and his cute little whimpers were so hot for Luhan, he wished the weak microphone of his camera was catching them all.

When Luhan tried to push down Minseok’s short and underwear, Minseok stopped him.

“I…” he started, but then stopped himself shutting his lips.

“How are we going to do a porn video with our clothes on, Minseokie?” Luhan smiled. At Minseok’s hesitance, Luhan decided to start with the boy’s shirt first. He pushed it up, revealing two perky and pink nipples, a slim torso and white, spotless skin.

He attacked his collarbones, licking them seductively and sucking on them, leaving faint red marks that would fade soon. Then went down to attack his left nipple first, licking the sensitive nub, rolling his tongue around it and pinching it softly between his teeth. Minseok’s whimpers were getting louder, his breath shorter and he couldn’t help but notice that he was so, so sensitive to any of Luhan’s ministrations.

He then attacked the other one, mixed with a slow roll of his hips to remember him what would come next. Luhan knew what he was doing and he wanted to prove it.

He left a trail of kisses down Minseok’s stomach to his belly button. When he was right in front of the bulge forming there, he looked up and found Minseok looking back with a totally different kind of gaze on his face. This time, he made no fight when Luhan pushed his clothes down and freed his hard cock.

After a few tugs, Luhan took out his tongue and licked at the tip, tasting the precum the boy was letting out. It was bitter, but Luhan didn’t mind. Without warning, the engulfed the whole length into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Minseok was moaning loudly by now, looking through half closed eyes at the elder sucking him with so much eagerness.

“What… ah, what are you doing?” he whimpered.

“I’m sucking you off, isn’t it obvious?”

Minseok didn’t reply, he kept looking at Luhan and the way his tongue went around his shaft, the way he bobbed his head and the obscene sounds they were making.

“Wait! I’m going to…” with a last suck, Minseok finally came undone inside Luhan’s mouth. The older one kindly drank everything Minseok had to give, licking him clean.

“Delicious” he said with a smile when he was going up to kiss Minseok again. The boy pushed him down as they kissed fervently.

“Can I… do it to you too?” Minseok whispered against Luhan’s lips. “Suck you off” he said at Luhan’s apparent confusion.

“Oh… sure… yeah, sure”

Luhan and Minseok swapped positions, and now it was Luhan leaning back on the headboard as Minseok looked at his bulge with big brown eyes, on his knees and waiting for Luhan’s orders. Luhan took his length out of his underwear and stroked it slowly to full hardness. Minseok stared at it with his mouth slightly open, but did nothing for a several seconds, so Luhan thought he needed a little push.

With his free hand, Luhan tugged at Minseok’s wrist and pulled him closer. Then, with his fingers he slowly traced up his skinny arm until he found his nape and gently tugged him down, until his rosy, full lips were brushing the head of his cock.

“Suck” Luhan commanded. Minseok opened his little mouth and Luhan took this as his chance to thrust forward. At the beginning, only the tip and a little more went into his hot cavern, but after some seconds Minseok was trying to get more of Luhan’s member inside, eagerly trying to pleasure him. Luhan grabbed his hand camera and filmed the whole thing from his point of view.

His technique was messy, and he was drooling and his teeth scratched a little, but Luhan found it even more erotic. His little whimpers sent vibrations that made him impossibly harder after every bob of his head, and when Minseok looked up, he made eye contact with the camera and Luhan was able to capture his teary eyes. When he felt he was close, he pushed back Minseok a little, signaling him to stop.

“What happened? Was I not good?”

“No, you were great! Excellent, it’s just that…” Luhan stood on his knees and made Minseok lay down. “There’s so much more in sex than just blow jobs, Minseokie”

Luhan pushed Minseok’s legs up, to get a clear view of his hole. It was pink and, just like the rest of his body, hairless. Luhan opened the bottle of lube that was between the covers and coated his fingers with it, massaging the entrance before pushing the first digit in.

Minseok was blushing really hard, with one hand covering his mouth, eyes half closed and sticky hair. He looked so damn wreckable and innocent and delicious all at the same time, Luhan felt his stomach doing a weird flip when they eyes met. As he pushed his index finger in, he went down to kiss Minseok, swallowing his moans. Minseok was very, very tight, and it was pretty obvious he was a virgin. After a few minutes, he felt confident to push another finger in.

“How does it feel? Does it hurt?” Luhan asked and got surprised at how low his voice was, filled with lust.

“Only a little… It… ah, feels weird”

“Can I put another finger in?”

“Yeah… I guess”

With Minseok’s permission he pushed the third finger in, and even if this was more of a challenge, Luhan was able to find Minseok’s prostate and make the boy almost scream in pleasure.

“Oh…! Right there… do it again, _please_ ” he moaned as his back arched on the bed, grabbing the sheets into his fists at full force.

“Do you like that, baby? When I touch your sweet spot?” Luhan smiled barely brushing his bundle of nerves again.

“Yes… yes! Again”

“Don’t worry, it will feel much better this way” Luhan took out his fingers, earning a whine out of the boy at the loss of contact. Ignoring him, the older aligned his cock with Minseok’s hole, not before lubing it right. With a swift movement, he entered him and started thrusting in and out right away. This was a porn video, after all. “Fuck… you are so tight”

However, from this position he couldn’t go all the way in, so he took his member out of the younger’s ass and made Minseok sit on his lap, securing him by grabbing his waist. Minseok placed his small hands on Luhan’s shoulders, and they shared a long kiss as he lowered himself on Luhan's cock. Luhan never kissed his models, but that was not something Minseok needed to know.

“Ride me” he said against Minseok’s ear, sucking on the spot right under it at the same time. Luhan laid back and guided the smaller man’s hips up and down, helping him and meeting his movements halfway. Luhan took this opportunity to grab his camera again, and film Minseok in all his glory. He focused on his dick going into him, on his slim waist and his pink nipples, on his teary eyes staring right back at him, and the sweat going down his temple. He looked just too damn beautiful, and it was dangerous, because suddenly he didn’t want this to be over, he didn’t want to pay him and then never see him again. He wanted to hear his laugh and wake up to his beautiful smile. He wanted to learn the things he liked and the things he didn’t. It was so dangerous, because suddenly this wasn’t just sex. He was _feeling_ , and that word, in this industry, was forbidden.

So he chose to close his eyes, and change Minseok’s position so the boy was facing the other way. Minseok laid back on Luhan’s chest, and the later didn’t miss the opportunity to attach his mouth to the back of his neck and shoulder. Like this, Luhan’s cock hit Minseok’s prostate directly and it wouldn’t be too long before both of them came undone.

With one hand, Luhan hugged his waist tightly, and the other one found Minseok’s penis and gave long strokes to it at the same pace as his thrusts. They became languid and slow, Luhan wanting to feel everything, the way Minseok’s walls hugged him, the way his back arched and moved against his chest, the way Minseok turned his face to the side to find Luhan’s mouth and kiss, too intimate for Luhan but at this moment he didn’t really care.

It wasn’t too long before Luhan and Minseok were too close to their climax. Luhan could tell by the way Minseok’s moans got louder and his ass was squeezing the life out of him.

“Min… come, come for me baby” Luhan bit on his shoulder, and Minseok screamed as he shot his load all over his own chest. Luhan fucked him through it all, and kept fucking him during his own orgasm, even if Minseok was protesting that it hurt because his body was way too sensitive post-climax.

When it was done, Luhan lifted the small boy up and laid him down gently on the bed. Luhan collapsed next to him, and they both tried to catch their breaths before saying anything.

Minseok closed his eyes and only opened them when he felt Luhan leaving the bed. He watched him going to the cameras and clicking some buttons and he saw when red light went off.

“You can take a shower, if you want” Luhan said as he laid down back on the bed.

“Oh, sure…”

When Minseok was back, dressed and fresh, Luhan had already changed the sheets and made the bed. He was still shirtless, but he had bothered on putting a pair of clean boxers.

“I…” Minseok started, but Luhan interrupted him.

“Your pay is on the nightstand” he nodded towards it. Minseok grabbed the envelope and without checking its contents, he put it into his pocket. Then he sat on the bed to put on his socks and shoes.

It felt weird. It never felt this weird with Luhan’s previous models. They would grab the pay and leave. But with Minseok, Luhan didn’t want for him to go. He wanted to make him stay, but he didn’t know how.

“Minseok” he started, and when the cute boy looked at him straight in the eye he freezed again. “Do you… Is there someone…”

“Yes?”

“Is there someone you… like? From school… maybe a boyfriend?”

Minseok looked confused at first by the question, but then he shook his head. “No, there’s no one like that”

“Oh… then… if you would like, maybe we could… go out? Sometime?” Luhan was stuttering and looking at the floor. He was sure his face was red and how could this boy be doing this to him? When Minseok didn’t reply, Luhan looked up and found a surprised face with pink, pink cheeks staring right back at him.

Minseok walked closer, until he was right in front of the taller male. He got up his tiptoes and kissed Luhan right in the mouth.

“I would love to” he smiled, and Luhan swore it was the brightest, most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He allowed himself to kiss Minseok again, and hug him by the waist.

What Minseok didn’t know yet, was that when Luhan went to stop the video, he pressed no when the camera asked him if he wanted to save it.

 

* * *

 

this fic is inspired in [this](http://myreadingmanga.info/tsukumo-gou-immoral-pure-love-eng/) 


End file.
